


Guilty Pleasures

by RonRos47



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Summer vacation and summer reading.





	Guilty Pleasures

Vacation. 

One word Alex and Maggie were not too fond of. Not once had either of them used a vacation day since they started their careers. There was no point. They loved their jobs and didn’t want to miss any of the action.

This time was different. Both of their bosses had practically ordered them to use up two weeks’ vacation time much to them protesting. Their teams could handle things they said, Supergirl could handle things.

It wasn’t just that their teams or Supergirl could take over, it was the mere idea of vacation. How were they able to keep their minds off work when that’s all they cared for? Their jobs were their lives, despite each other and despite their family and friends. They weren’t used to taking times for themselves.

When Alex had told Kara about what J’onn was making her do rather than be on her side, Kara took J’onn’s side. Traitor, Alex told her half joking. Kara had explained that it would be good for her and for Maggie. They both needed a break, some alone time with no supernatural cases. Alex tried to protest but Kara wouldn’t have it. She wanted her sister to get away for a while, to unwind and just relax.

In the end, not having been given a choice both Alex and Maggie took their time off. So with their forced freedom Alex thought the best place to go was to show Maggie around her hometown in Midvale. Her mom was away at a conference in Central City for a couple of weeks so the timing couldn’t have been more perfect.  
They didn’t do much sightseeing. Instead they mainly stayed at the house and walked the beach. Even though it wasn’t much it was still relaxing something neither of them had genuinely had in a very long time.

*****

“It’s so beautiful here,” Maggie said to Alex their first day in Midvale as they drove up to the house just a little after sunset. 

Alex’s mom was out of town for two weeks on a conference which was perfect since it gave them the house to themselves.

Alex parked the car in the driveway and the two got out of the car. Walking hand in hand Alex took Maggie down to the beach. They stood as they watched the sun began to set over the water, Alex wrapping her arms around Maggie.

“You’re beautiful,” Alex said. “I mean it, Mags, you are.”

Maggie smiled at Alex’s cheesy line. Sure it had been used by thousands of people before but Maggie loved to hear it coming from her fiancé.

“So are you,” Maggie replied.

They stood there for a few more minutes, enjoying the silence except for the sound of the waves and then Alex turned to look at Maggie. The sunset seemed to last for hours but the couple didn’t mind at all. It made their time that much more special, filled them with such happiness and tranquility that nothing could break this moment.

Once the sun had gone down completely, Alex had said to Maggie, “Come on, let me give you a tour of the house.”

The house was simple but it was enough. Alex got the two bags from the car and they made their way inside. 

“Is this you,” Maggie asked pointing to some of the pictures hanging on the wall.

“Yeah, yeah it is.” And then Alex remembered that Maggie had seen some pictures of her on the bridal board at the wedding shower.

“I didn’t know you guys had a cat,” she said as she pointed to one with Kara holding a black cat.

“Yeah, Streaky. He was a stray. Kara loved that thing like crazy.”

“Thing hu?”

“Yes thing. It loved Kara but it hated me. I think I’ve still got a scar or two from it,” she said with a laugh.

Hanging on another wall were a few photos of Jeremiah. One was of the four of them, all of them smiling just a couple weeks after Kara’s arrival. Though Kara was still adjusting she’d done her part and smiled for the camera.

“Your dad.”

Alex tried to hold back her tears which she did successfully. She loved her dad more than anything and yet hated him at the same time. He had been so good to her growing up but then as a way of not just protecting Kara but his family too he had left. Alex had been more than thrilled at his return only for him to cause the most ultimate betrayal. Maggie had been there for her when things hadn’t gone well and she would always be grateful to her, holding on tightly as she cried in her arms and holding on tightly in other ways too.  
“I wish my mom would take these down,” Alex admitted, “they’re just a terrible reminder but you know she doesn’t want to forget the good times either.”

“And you do.”

“I keep trying.”

“I know the feeling.”

Alex nodded. Maggie did know the feeling more than anyone. Both their fathers had disappointed them and yet even though they could move on there was always that part of them, the child within, that held those good memories close, that held out hope that one day their dad’s wouldn’t disappoint them again but that’s all they were memories and false hope.

Alex shook her head, “Come on, let me show you upstairs.”

*****

“Nice room,” Maggie said when she and Alex walked inside it.

“Yeah it was before Kara showed up.” The two laughed, “This room used to be a lot bigger without her in it.”

“Sister’s right, or so I hear.”

“Well you know now, I mean Kara is going to be your sister too.”

“True but I’m not the one who had to live with her. What was she like anyways?”

“Depressed. I would be too if I lost my parents the way she did. We hated each other at the beginning.”

“What changed?”

Alex walked over to where the red telescope stood on a tripod near the window. “A case,” she answered. “A friend of Kara’s died. The two of us worked on finding his killer.”  
“Seriously?”

“Yeah who would have thought a couple of kids could solve a murder.”

“It is a nice view from here,” Maggie said as she looked out the bedroom window.

“One of the best views in the house,” Alex said as she agreed. “Kara and I would sometimes sneak out and go flying. No despite our bad moments we had a lot of good ones too. Actually it was that case that brought us closer.”

Alex went over and sat on her bed. “You know, I was thinking, maybe we can make some memories of our own in this room.”

“Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” Maggie asked as she walked over to Alex.

Alex shrugged, bit her lip, and smiled. “Well you are here, it’s only fitting that we christen this place.”

“Won’t Kara get weirded out?”

“It’s not just her room. Besides,” Alex said as she pulled her fiancé in between her legs and ran her hand down Maggie’s arms. “She won’t even know. What do you say?”

Maggie smiled as she ran her hands through Alex’s hair. She leaned down, Alex leaned up, their lips meeting. “When do we start?”

The two of them smiled and Alex pulled her down with her, her back meeting the softness of the bed.

*****

The next morning Alex and Maggie had woken up happily in each other’s arms. Last night had been phenomenal. It was different being in Alex’s room but that’s also what made it that much more fun.

“Hi,” Alex said to her.

“Hi,” Maggie replied.

“So that was…”

“Yeah. I loved it, did you?”

“I love it anywhere with you.”

Maggie shook her head and smiled, “Dork. So you got anything to eat around here.”

“Let’s see what we find.”

“Okay well whatever it is, I’m cooking.”

“Hey my cooking isn’t that bad.”

“Uh the fire alarm in your apartment says otherwise.”

“Hey thanks to you I have gotten better.”

“Yeah you have but not by much. Sorry to say Danvers but you’ve still got a ways to go.”

Alex nibbled on Maggie’s neck, “Why don’t you show me.”

Maggie rolled her head back, “On second thought food can wait.”

“Yeah.” 

*****

“Hang on,” said Alex, “I’m almost done with this chapter,” she said a few hours later after breakfast and hung out at the beach.

Alex had her nose buried in a book and was on chapter 9, ‘Theory’.

‘My mind still swirled dizzily, full of images I couldn’t understand, and some I fought to repress. Nothing seemed clear at first, but as I fell gradually closer to unconsciousness, a few certainties became evident.  
About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was part of him- and I didn’t know how potent that part might be- that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.’

Maggie came out of the water and dried herself off.

“Okay,” said Maggie, “what gives, what’s more important that you don’t want to swim?”

“You’re going to laugh.”

“No I’m not.”

“Uh, yeah you will.”

Maggie took a seat on the beach chair next to Alex who placed the bookmark where she would begin on chapter 10, ‘Interrogations.’ She closed the book and showed Maggie the cover.

Maggie did try to hold back a laugh, “Um okay.”

“Shut up.”

“No, I’m not laughing. That just doesn’t seem like you’re kind of book that’s all. You said that Kara is into all of that romantic love fest stuff so it just strikes me as something she would read not you.”

“I know, I know, it’s dumb.”

“No it’s not,” Maggie said trying to hold in what she really thought. “So what if it’s ‘Twilight’. Those books weren’t all that bad.”

“I knew it, you are trying not to laugh.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry it’s just that it really doesn’t seem like you’re kind of book that’s all. I mean the books were okay but they were also kind of cheesy. I mean sparkling vampires, come on? Whatever happened to the good old stuff with fangs and coffins and stuff that gave kids nightmares? Now those are the best. Not to mention Bella. She was just so boring.”

“I’m surprised even you read them, by the sound of it.”

Maggie shrugged, “Guess I was curious. I had a friend who was into them and wouldn’t shut up about it so I caved to see what the big deal was. I did read all of them and wasn’t much of a fan, the movies were even worse but they did get in my head unfortunately. It’s hard to forget something that bad.”

Alex laughed this time, “Fair enough. So then tell me there’s really nothing you liked about the books?”

“Nope.”

“I find that kind of hard to believe especially since they stayed in your head. There’s always that one thing.”

Maggie looked at Alex, “Okay fine. There are two actually. The first was the fight with the newborns in ‘Eclipse’ and the second was in ‘Breaking Dawn’ when the wolves were communicating with each other, the movie totally screwed that up by the way, and Jacob, Seth, and Leah leaving the pack. Sam was always a hardass.”

“Well of course he had to be. He was an alpha. If he couldn’t enforce the laws how was anything ever going to get done?”

“Yeah but at least Jacob gave them their free will.”

“To an extent. The others still had to belong somewhere. Jacob tried to go off on his own in ‘Breaking Dawn’ and you saw how well that worked out. Even though he made his way toward Canada he could still here his brothers and they could still hear him.”

“Exactly. No free will.”

“Either way while the wolves were cool the Cullen’s were better.”

“Oh so we’re going to get into that debate now: Team Edward or Team Jacob?”

“I guess so,” Alex said with a smile.

“Okay so which were you?”

“Edward of course.”

“Of course. Care to share with the class as to why?”

“It was the whole love story of it all. I mean sure Bella was dull in some parts of the series but the way they loved each other was like a magnet pull just like it was with Jacob and Renesmee.”

“Oh don’t remind me of those two that’s one place I will not go to with you.”

“Fine. Anyways, sometimes those things just choose you sometimes,” Alex said as she held Maggie’s hand and touched the tan line where her engagement ring was supposed to be. They’d had them back in a small box on Alex’s dresser as to not get them wet and lose them in the water. “We should know that more than anyone. With Edward and Bella it defied all logic and that’s what made them perfect. Their love was so strong that they had a kid which was nearly impossible not to mention rare. The only one that had ever happened to was Nahuel and that was over one hundred seven years before. It hadn’t happened since. And even then it hadn’t been done out of love.   
And let me guess you were Team Jacob?”

“I wasn’t so much as Team Jacob as I was Team Quileute. The packs were pretty cool. I liked their wolf telepathy mainly. I wish that we’d gotten more of that. Kinda wish Meyer had written ‘New Moon’ and ‘Eclipse’ with Jacob’s point of view too.”

“Now that is definitely something we can agree on.”

“What about the extra stuff, that side book she did and those graphic novels?”

Alex shook her head, “That Bree Tanner book was a waste. First off it was too short and second it didn’t seem like there was a point to it. I mean who cared about the perspective of one kid newborn? It was a waste. As for those graphic novels, total disappointment. They were never finished. You know for someone who only read the books once you sure do know a lot about them.”

“Guess they got in my head more than I thought and the movies gave me too much visual.”

“The movies were okay but the books were way better. You can’t exactly condense four hundred ninety eight to seven hundred fifty four pages into a little over two hour movies.”  
“Please tell me you don’t know how many pages the books have.”

“I can do you one better I can tell you how long each movie was too.” 

“Oh don’t, I’m begging you.”

Alex laughed, “Fine but I will next time we have this conversation.”

“Okay then how’s this, trivia time just to see how much of a Twilight nerd you really are. If I win I get to use that alien gun of yours and a few grenades.”

“You’re on Sawyer, but like that’s ever going to happen. And if I win then you have to let me cook at least for a full week.”

Maggie scrunched her nose, not liking the idea but she knew Alex wouldn’t budge. “Fine. So first one: who told Bella that Edward was a vampire?”

“Easy, Jacob Black.”

“Okay who found Bella in the woods when Edward left?”

“Sam. Next.”

“Here’s a tricky one, how did Alice find Jasper?”

“By her visions.”

Maggie shook her head. “Final one, who was it that created that other hybrid?”

“Okay first off Nahuel wasn’t created. A vampire impregnated his mother and he was born. Second the vampire’s name was Joham. Now my question to you, one that isn’t part of our bet, is how do you even know what questions to ask or what the answers are.”

“The illustrated guide,” Maggie said with guilt. “It’s got a lot of fascinating information. It’s not hard to figure out questions.”

“Okay so now who’s a fan?”

“Fine but I’m denying all of this.” Alex couldn’t help but laugh. Maggie shook her head and smiled, “And you, you’re really into this aren’t you?”

“What can I say it’s a guilty pleasure and since we’re getting married I figure what the hell.”

“You know I’m going to make fun of you over this for the rest of our lives right, Danvers?”

“Bring it on, Sawyer, I have no shame.” 

“You know what else is a guilty pleasure,” Maggie said as she turned her body and straddled Alex. She leaned down and kissed her, “This.” She placed a kiss on her neck next. “And this.” Then she traced lines with her tongue and nibbled on Alex’s ear, “And this.”

Alex rolled her head back and closed her eyes, “Yeah that is definitely a guilty pleasure too.” Alex dropped the book to the ground, letting it hit her towel as the two made out and continued into their endless bliss but before it could go any further Maggie stopped.

“Come on,” she said, “Let’s continue this elsewhere.”

Alex smiled and got up. Before she followed Maggie she placed her book in her bag. She wasn’t about to let it get wet since they were on the beach after all. Once that was done Alex began to walk towards the house. Maggie grabbed her by the wrist.

“Who said anything about going inside?” she asked.

Alex looked at Maggie curiously as she took her towards the water. Alex was very glad she had put her book away. The two made their way towards the waters edge and began to walk in deeper, hand in hand. Once they were waist deep Maggie turned to Alex and smiled. Neither said a word as their lips met, their arms wrapping around each other.   
Taking a moment to stop Alex smiled at Maggie and gently moved a piece of hair behind her fiancé’s ear. She was so beautiful, Alex thought, Maggie thinking the same thing. Alex knew she was the luckiest woman in the world. Afterall how could anyone meet their soulmate at just one go? Not many Alex imagined. Maggie was special and she could not wait to spend the rest of her life with her. 

Maggie smiled back at Alex. She could never imagine how lucky she was or how happy she could be. She’d never been this happy before. Alex had changed everything for her and in the best way possible. She had been in relationships before but nothing as strong, as powerful as this. It felt as if nothing could come between them and even if it did they could still work their way around it, make things work. They were meant for each other and Maggie knew that more than anything. She’d never been so positive about a relationship before. Alex was it for her and that was the end of it, of course it was the beginning too. She was so thrilled to be marrying her. Nothing else mattered, well almost. That and the moment now. 

They had been so lost in each other, their touches, the way the waves gently rolled around them, caressing them, hugging them, the way they did, as if the water was a part of their love, a part of their soul just as they were. 

Yes this was a guilty pleasure but more than that it was a desire that ran deep. They could love forever and still it would not be enough. 

Alex smiled again.

“What is it?” Maggie asked.

“Nothing, I was just thinking about you.”

Maggie smiled back and the two finally stopped kissing, instead they stood together, Alex wrapping her arms around Maggie and Maggie leaned into her.

Maggie wasn’t the only thing Alex was thinking about however. She thought back to the final line in Breaking Dawn. Her favorite line of all.

‘And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever.’

A line that had suited them just perfectly, one that held such deep meaning even if Maggie would give her grief over it for the rest of their lives, it was more than worth it. Two guilty pleasures all rolled up into one and Alex could not have asked for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge me on the book choice. LOL!
> 
> I recently started re-reading them and I remember how much I personally enjoy them. They are a guilty pleasure of mine so I figured why not make them a guilty pleasure for the character(s) too.


End file.
